Cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices include implantable or ambulatory devices such as pacemakers, cardioverter defibrillators, and devices that provide a combination of pacing and defibrillation, including cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT). These devices can be used to detect and treat heart failure. Lindh et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,285, entitled EXPERT SYSTEM AND METHOD, mentions a medical device programmer and a method of operation in which a QRS complex duration interval can be used to suggest one or more ventricular chambers in which to provide pacing pulses. (See Lindh et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,285 at Abstract.) Lindh et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,285 also mentions that pacing intervals for an AV delay are suggested based on measured P-R intervals. (See id.)